Diabolik Lovers Vol.1 Ayato Sakamaki (character CD)/Translation
Translation Track 3: Bathing in Moonlight Ayato: *Yawn* I woke up earlier than usual. Is it ‘cause tonight’s a full moon? *Door Knocking* Yo chichinashi! What do you want? Huh school? What a drag, I’m not goin’ today. Huh, don’t complain you say? Heh, that’s pushing it too far chichinashi! If you’re gonna be like that, I’m not gonna listen to you even more. Are you saying that ‘cause you know that? Anyways you already understand don’t you? You just want to piss me off and make me torture you. Hehe. Hey c’mere. Let’s ditch. Tonight’s a full moon. You’ve already learned firsthand that vampires feel more thirsty on a night of a full moon. Hahah why do you look so red? Even if you stay silent in the end, you always do as I say don’t you? But it’ll be boring even if I suck your blood here. Hey chichinashi, let’s go on the roof. Hurry up, it’ll be a pain if the others find out. Come on! Ohhh! It was a great idea to climb up the roof. You can hecka see the full moon. What a good view. What, you scared of heights? How annoying just do it. It’s good doing this once in a while. Everyone else is at school so they can’t bother us and I can suck your blood while bathing in the moonlight. It’s just the two of us alone together. What, come closer if you’re that scared. I’ll hold you. But I might push you off if I feel like it later haha. It’s starting to get windy. Huh, it’s like wind is blowing from the moon you say? Are you an idiot? Sometimes I don’t know what you’re thinking. Whatever, it’s stupid now, but when I was a kid I thought I could grasp the moon. That’s as dumb as what you said just now. Haha. Come on get closer. Huh? What is it? Nothing? Tch! That pisses me off most! If you got something to say, say it! Huh? You’ve never seen me look that way before? You’re an idiot after all. I’m a vampire. I’m not dead, but it’s different from being alive like you humans. Actually I’m not like this or that either, everything’s just you human’s delusions. Hey, tell me. How does it feel to be alive? What does it feel like having warm blood circulate inside you? (Bites) Ah, your blood smells sweet. Is that what it means to be alive? No, that’s not it. Only you smell like this, chichinashi. This is how you turn me on haha. Hey face this way. Give me your blood! (Rips clothes) Huh, stop? I’m not gonna listen to you. Even though you’re resisting you don’t look like you hate this at all. Haha. It’s like you’re telling me you want me to suck your blood by giving off that appetizing scent. Even though you’re try to say something else, I already know the truth. Teach me what it means to be alive. That’s right, with your blood! (sucks) Heh, don’t look so comfortable. (Suck) Your blood tastes better than usual, is it because there’s a full moon out? (Suck) I’m getting dizzy. I can tell your blood is flowing inside me. It feels like it’s circulating all over. Haha, hey is this what it means to be alive? Let me suck more of your blood. I want to suck it all out. Give me more, more! This ain’t enough! (Pushes over) What, someone’s home? Jeez it was just getting good. Whatever doesn’t matter. What? Don’t look so relieved. Too bad, I’m not gonna let you go! (Bites again) Don’t try to run! Just shut up and endure the pain I’m inflicting on you. Until your limit. No, until I release you. You’re all mine. Prepare yourself, okay chichinashi? (bites, suck)Translation by Oujochan on Tumblr References Category:Translations Category:Drama and Bonus CD Translations